In such a method described in Br. Telecom. Technol. J. 87, vol. 5, pp. 19-24 July, 1987 an optical line is first laid in loose turns in a receiving container in which a torsional twist per turn is provided. Upon blowing the line into a cable sheath it is unreeled from the said receiving container without the receiving container being rotated. No large masses need be accelerated. By means of the blowing method, lines in considerable lengths can be drawn into channels or empty sheaths of a cable. Special and disturbance-sensitive guiding devices are required for unreeling the line. At higher unreeling speeds the turns which are freely movable with respect to each other in the receiving container can move and be jammed.